


High on V

by Epithimia



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epithimia/pseuds/Epithimia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True Blood Vampire!Abe! Prompt written for the kink meme. Mihashi tastes vampire blood for the first time and enjoys the rush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High on V

**Author's Note:**

> *facepalm* Can't believe I actually wrote this. In like 20 minutes no less.

A light "shick" sound emerged from the dark haired man's mouth as his fangs descended.

Mihashi was nearly on the other side of the darkened room at the mere sound.

"What's wrong Mihashi? This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah, I suppose but um..." The blond boy was too soft to admit that this was way more intense than he imagined it would be.

"Trust me, it'll be all right. You do trust me, don't you?" Abe's eyebrows rose slightly, feigning innocence for a moment.

"Yes! Yes, I do, it's just..." Mihashi squirmed as he stood, his hands freezing like usual, "Will it taste... bad?"

Abe sauntered over to the slender young man and slid his fingers into the blond hair. He leaned in, lips parted and spoke over Mihashi's lips, "We're just going to have to see, aren't we?"

Mihashi choked on his breath, unable to do anything but feel his cock harden in his pants- both humiliated and completely shameless all at once. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes in anticipation of a kiss.

Instead, Abe lifted his own wrist to his mouth and caught the flesh between two fangs- tearing superficially. Blood rand down his forearm in a gentle stream, ending between two of his fingers. Abe rubbed a bloody fingertip to Mihashi's open mouth, the wetness prompting the blond to open his eyes.

Timidly, he sucked at the offered digit, lips pursing and relaxing. His eyes drifted shut again as his tongue traveled up the finger, widening as it met the juncture of both fingers to the palm. Abe watched curiously as the young man's actions became more eager.

Soon after, Mihashi's mouth had latched onto the source of the bloodflow and began sucking directly. His chest heaved- moans erupted from the delicate throat. His hands came to grip the forearm as he kept sucking- wanting more- becoming lust and greed at once for the taste.

After a minute of the carnal display, Abe laced his fingers in Mihashi's hair and pulled back gently, "Can't have you taking too much or you'll get sick."

Mihashi's eyes were nearly inhuman; entranced and completely taken by Abe's essence. He leaned into the vampire's lips, his tongue immediately seeking out and twining with Abe's. Surprised, Abe gasped into the sudden intrusion and adjusted his position- sliding his arms around Mihashi's waist and opening his mouth more.

Mihashi's soft lips caught on Abe's fangs once or twice, but he paid the pain no mind as he sucked the vampire's tongue. Abe opened his mouth more, hands molding up the human's back as he ground their hips together. Mihashi gasped at the pressure of their groins pushed together and pulled back slightly, his hands working their way down Abe's chest.

Abe leaned close again and licked a slow stripe up Mihashi's chin to his lower lip; sucking it between his and piercing it lightly with a fang.

Mihashi whimpered softly, "Ow..."

"Hnn, such a cute thing you are," Abe stroked Mihashi's delicate cheek with his thumb, "Invigorating, isn't it?"

Mihashi nodded dizzily, his hips still thrusting against Abe's.

Abe's voice dropped to a growl, "Does the little thing still want more?"

Mihashi's stutter returned as he realized how real this was getting, "Yes! I-I'll do anyth-thing!"

Abe pushed the young man to his knees, stroking the firm bulge in his pants in front of the blond's eyes. Hesitating only slightly due to his own inexperience, Mihashi unzipped the pants and worked them down enough to come face to face with the vampire's cock- engorged, full, and dripping before his eyes.

Mihashi pushed forward and licked hesitantly at the tip, sampling the fluid and enjoying the sound of the rough groan above him. The blond wet his lips and leaned in, moving his tongue along the underside and doing his best to keep his teeth out of the way. Soon enough he became enamored with the smell and taste of the vampire and began sucking the tip.

Gradually he took more and more in, unable to tell how much farther he could go. Abe lost his patience and gripped the young man's hair and thrust his cock into his throat, finding it surprisingly easy to relish in his squirming and struggling. Sooon Mihashi settled into a rhythm and found himself moaning around the hard flesh in his mouth- grinding against the floor with his own neglected cock.

The slow, aching burn of his loins was growing hotter and faster as he fucked the human's mouth, he went faster and faster until the young man, high and absorbed in his own desires let out a long, keening moan as he came in his pants on the floor. The display before him of the blond, lost and aroused beyond all belief was enough to drive him over the edge- filling his mouth with his thick seed. Mihashi swallowed effortlessly, licking his swollen lips and curling his toes.

Abe smirked breathlessly and turned his sights back on the human, "I suppose you've never had a blow-job from a fanger, have you?"

"Wh-wh-what?" Mihashi's eyes widened.

Abe dropped to the ground beside Mihashi and easily pulled off Mihashi's damp pants and underwear. Mihashi seemed somewhat unnerved by the ferocity of the vampire's eyes, but couldn't possibly fight the strong hands holding his thighs apart. Abe's tongue sought out every drop of release that had spread throughout Mihashi's lower region- starting from sucking and licking his slender, smooth thighs, behind his sac- even pushing back his knees, spreading his cheeks and lightly rimming the human's entrance in pursuit of his seed.

As soon as Abe was sure Mihashi was clean, he enveloped the human's hot cock, now completely, unmistakably erect once more. Mihashi was dizzy and uneasy- cautious at the thought of being cut by those fangs on his dick, but gradually began to relax. Abe really knew how to work his tongue around the human's most pleasurable areas, sucking hard on the head just to pop it back out of his lips, then repeating the action as Mihashi squirmed helplessly above.

Mihashi slid his hands down to grip Abe's thick hair, just wanting to feel the man pleasuring him so. Abe slowly ran his tongue up the underside of Mihashi's cock, opening his eyes and glancing up to gauge his reaction. Mihashi became so shy, but so much more aroused by the sight that he couldn't look away from the slate eyes that seemed to swallow him up.

Soon enough, the blond's neck gave out and he simply laid back on the floor, thrusting his hips up into the willing, fanged mouth, his fingernails digging into the flesh of the vampire's throat. Abe growled and deepthroated the human easily, gripping his thighs harder and tightening his throat as the the human screamed above.

Mihashi's seed burst forth and coated the back of the vampire's throat as he continually thrust his hips up, riding out the waves of his immense orgasm. As soon as the vampire was through swallowing his release, he let the softening organ slip from his mouth, but did not relinquish his hold on Mihashi's legs yet.

Abe nuzzled the flesh of Mihashi's inner thigh with his open, full lips and bit down quickly with his fangs; blood dribbling out easily as Abe sucked it up gleefully. Mihashi whimpered softly, unable to do much in his exhaustion to fight being fed upon. Abe exhibited great restraint in not taking too much from the young man, but savored the taste as it warmed his tongue.

Abe pulled away and slid up Mihashi's body, hovering over his face. The young man opened his eyes- panting, absolutely unsure of what to say.

"You are quite fun, little thing," Abe smirked, "There is a spare bottom to replace what you soiled beside the door. Please come see me again soon."

And then Abe was gone. When Mihashi was finally able to upright himself, he stumbled up beside the door and found what Abe had mentioned was there. He wasn't exactly proud of it, it looked more like something a woman would wear, but at least he was able to get home without issue.

And that is how Mihashi Ren acquired a kilt.


End file.
